Little Do You Know
by The New Aged Hippie
Summary: When a sudden turn in Edds life leads to Kevin living in his home for over a month, he struggles with Kevin's intimidating presence. Kevin, however, is sending Edd all kinds of weird messages. From Gentle touches to soft smiles, and extra attention. Could Kevin like Edd? No way right? *On hiatus.


"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin!" the crowd cheered as the winning touchdown of the game was scored.

Yet another arbitrary Display of an overzealous Teen riding on their Prominent adolescent lives. Kevin's constant boasting of his athletic skill, while growing quite tiring to Edd, never seemed to leave the other's interests. Under normal circumstances Edd would be engaging in one of his many hobbies, or doing homework, or hitting himself with a hammer, anything else would be fine as long as he was far away from here. However due to his involvement in the newspaper club as head editor, and the absence of the regular sports section reporter, Edd had wasted his Friday afternoon watching the football game. The outcome of which was predictable as the Cherry Stream Stems always lost against the Cobblers, A record lasting 16 years. Yet the audience still treated it as if it was a victory against the Lemon Brook Lumpers who they've lost to for over 16 years. A strange pattern. Edd would have found the game much more entertaining if the game was more unpredictable.

When everyone else had finally cleared out, he stood from his perched position in the stands, carefully walking down the noisy metal bleachers and onto the field, cutting across to the Gym door. It wouldn't be locked for another hour while Mr. Hudson, the head Janitor of the school was cleaning the gym. Slipping In he waved to as he passed, and walked briskly to the other side. Edd stood at the gym doors that opened into a major junction of halls. His next move must be calculated. The boys' locker room door was on the close left side, just outside of the gym's doors. Lacking any alternative route, he would have to pass it on his way to the Schools Newspaper room. Pumping himself up Edd pushed the door open slightly. Keeping his steps quiet, he hesitantly looked around the door, nothing. The locker room door kept all sound inside it. Quickly Edd ran past the door and down the insanely long hall, still in view of the door. Edd took the first turn and ran up the closest flight of stairs to the third floor. There he maneuvered cautiously to the newsroom at the end of the hall.

Edd opened the door and peeked in, no one was there. With a sigh of relief, he entered and relaxed. Finally in a safe place. He went to Arthurs station and put the notes and camera there. Arthur had a sibling in elementary school and had to pick them up today on short notice, something about a flat tire. So he came to Edd asking just for the notes and a few pictures, Arther would write the article on Monday. Arthur was a good guy, and Edd had to help him, he has a hard time turning those down who needed his help.

Checking the computers to see they were all off, he turned off the lights and left the room. He felt better knowing that no one saw him come up here. Walking to his locker Edd reached into his pocket and got his phone, turning it back on. Once it loaded several dings went off alerting him of messages. The first From Ed, Asking about movie night in the group text between Ed Eddy and himself. Ed suggested they come to his house and watch American horror story, saying he had picked up the first two seasons, Eddy said he would bring some soda. Edd texted an apology for the late response but agreed to bring the snacks.

His second Message was from Rhonda Lamb, one of his friends from the advanced classes. She had missed Class Tuesday and needed notes. Edd told her he would give them to her Monday, she responded with thank you.

The next few messages where from his mother, first she told Edd that his father and she would be out lecturing at another University Hospital for the next week. The next announced a stocked fridge and pantry, and some extra money. The next text was odd. A simple call. Edd never received calls from his parents and was never asked to call. Sticky notes and texts were their major form of communication. Dialing Edd stopped walking.

Ring ring ring

"Eddward?" His mother asked

"Yes, ma'am this is Eddward I had my phone off because I had to do some reports for the paper. I apologize. May I ask what is wrong?"

"Its alright Honey, Nothings wrong with the family. I got a call from Kathleen Barr this morning, she told me there was an accident and their house is ruined. The reconstruction is going to take a month at least. She and Phil are going on a trip, however, their son needs to be put up for a while. I told her our extra bedroom was free for her family. So you will have a guest for some time."

"Y-you s-s-said B-Barr Right" he stuttered

"Eddward speak correctly. And yes their son's name is Kevin. You should know him."

Taking a deep breathe he collected himself "Yes mother I do, is there really nowhere else for him. Like a friend?"

"Eddward! That is quite rude, they are in need of aid, Kathleen is an old friend. Treat her son nicely."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Goodbye dear.

"Goodbye, Mother."

Hanging up the phone, Edd shook in both fear and rage. They were never home, shouldn't they ask him permission? And why Kevin of all people! Why Him?

Calming himself down Edd continued to his locker, he took a turn and stopped short.

"Hey dorky, whats taking ya so long?" Kevin asked

He stood there and slowly moved his eyes up, seeing Kevin leaning on his locker. He was changed and waiting to leave. Not knowing how to step forward Edd watched the floor and slowly forced myself to move

"Hurry up dorky, I don't got all day!"

Using the idea of being hit Edd moved faster. He unlocked his locker, packed his thing's methodically, and put his backpack on. Never looking at the person who stood close by. Edd shut the locker and began to walk to the door.

"Where you going?" a hand stopped him. "We're taking my bike." Kevin grabbed Edd by the shirt and dragged him the opposite way, to the parking lot, where many teens still hung, including football players.

"Motorcycles are very dangerous Kevin, I certainly couldn't ride one, and-and to be seen riding one with you will only bring trouble a-and." Edd shook

"Shut up, I took my bike to school this morning and I'm taking it back. Just deal with it."

As he was dragged further to the hostility of others Edd used all his strength and pulled away from Kevin.

"I-I - I know you ne-need to ta-ta-take your bike, I -I can gi-give you a spare key to get into the house. Please, I'm not comfortable with the crowd."

Kevin turned and stared at Edd with his eyebrow raised. Seeing the dork shaking as he reached into his backpack. Sighing Kevin said.

"Fine, I'll pick you up around the corner, State Street and King Avenue, get there fast."

Kevin turned and left.

Shocked Edd stared after him before taking the considerate suggestion in. Edd ran as fast as he could to the meeting spot, not wanting to take this slight act of kindness lightly.

Panting Edd stood on the promised corner of State and King and tried to catch his breath.

Soon Kevin reeled to him and stopped, leaning the bike and getting off, he produced a helmet and strapped it onto Edds' head. Adjusting it so Edd could see. Kevin produced a shadow of a smile. Edd couldn't help but feel fear in that smile. Kevin got back on his bike and waited for Edd.

Edd took the seat behind Kevin.

"Hang on dork. Lean when I lean and calm the fuck down."

 **AN: Last names and some middle names are borrowed from their voice actors. There are slight changes to the cannon here and there but nothing major. All the place names are based on fruit. While many cliches come into play during this story, please note I know they are there and am fully aware of how tiring they can be. I'm not writing a best selling novel here. I am open to alternative suggestions for these cliches from the audience and if I find one I like I will edit the story and the commenter will be credited. Fanfic is where writers come to learn to write better. Thank you.**


End file.
